Opposites Attract
by Gryffind0r Pr1ncesS
Summary: Hermione has always been a reject, a brainer and a suck-up. Harry is the resident good-looking boy with a fanclub 2 top it all up. No way will they be a couple! Or not...RR!
1. Introduction

Opposites Attract  
  
A/N: Harry is in his junior year at a residential boarding school along with Ron, Hermione, etc. I'm really excited about writing this story so everyone, R+R!!! I'll give you a cookie! And of course...this is a H + Hr fic!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"See you later, Harry." A girl with shining waves of black hair smiled at him and then finally walking away in the direction of the girls' dormitories. Harry sighed as he leaned against the railing. He felt light- headed and happy as Cho's peach perfume drifted away.  
  
"What are you smiling about, mate?" A familiar voice spoke in his ear.  
  
Harry jumped and turned around to face his best friend Ron, who eyed him suspiciously. He cursed Ron in his mind for interrupting his happy state.  
  
"She's so beautiful, Ron, it hurts to look at her..."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Look Harry, if you want to ask Cho out, then ask her! You know perfectly well that you can wrap any girl around your finger if you wanted to, well maybe not Pansy Parkinson and her friends."  
  
"I s'pose," Harry did a half-shrug. "C'mon, let's go eat, I'm starving."  
  
The two friends slid down the winding staircase down to the cafeteria where they stood in line for a serving of steak, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and apple crumble. As they waited, a too-familiar blonde stood in front of him. Harry kicked him.  
  
"Go back to the end of the line, Malfoy!" He snapped.  
  
Draco sneered. "Make me, Potter. After all, your little useless team will make winning for my team especially easy in tomorrow's game."  
  
"Oh shove it, Malfoy, you're just a sore loser. We creamed your team in rugby last time! Or can you remember, considering that your head is thicker than Crabbe and Goyle's combined?!" Ron spat.  
  
"Y-you only won because all of you little prats got away with cheating since it seems that all you guys do is suck up to Hooch!" Draco shot back.  
  
"Cheating?! Your team was the one doing ten million fouls in that game!" Ron yelled. Draco grabbed Ron's shirt collar, taking any excuse to beat him up.  
  
"This is pitiful. You boys are getting into a fight over last week's rugby scores. How immature." A cool voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Actually, I was going to be on my way since my time isn't worth wasting with Weasel and Pothead here." Malfoy answered, letting go of Ron's collar. He shoved them both out of his way as he headed out of the cafeteria, most likely in search of his croons, Goyle and Crabbe.  
  
"Keep your nose out of our business, Granger." Ron said to the brown bushy-haired girl. She ignored him and picked up a tray. "Lousy Miss. Know- it-all." He muttered under his breath. Hermione huffed as she got her food and headed towards the neglected table in the corner of the room.  
  
As they snatched up their dessert, they looked around the room for an empty spot. The cafeteria was filling up now as more students piled in for dinner. Harry groaned as he searched once more. The only empty table was the one Hermione Granger, the most unpopular girl at Blackwood Boarding school, was sitting at.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Harry asked Hermione, who had her head buried in textbooks scattered around the table. It seemed an eternity until she glanced up at them from behind Major Historic Events for Level 11.  
  
She sighed. "Well, there isn't any choice taking into account that there are no empty seats," She swept all the textbooks closer to her. "Please don't get any food on my books." Hermione added, hastily.  
  
"Whatever." Ron answered, exchanging looks to Harry as if they should change their mind and eat on the floor. Harry shrugged and sat at the far end of the table, Ron following suit.  
  
At that moment, Pansy Parkinson and her gossip circle chose to walk by their table. Pansy held out an arm to stop her giggling friends and looked over at Harry's table.  
  
"Ewwww! Potter and Weasley are sitting with that ugly geek, Granger!" Pansy shrieked over the loud talking. Hermione flushed slightly, her lips pursing together.  
  
"Well of course Weasley's sitting with Granger, she's his girlfriend anyway!" Padma Patil piped up. The girls shrieked and giggled. Besides Malfoy, Pansy and her ditzy airheads annoyed Harry greatly. Some of the chatter in the cafeteria died down as they watched the scene.  
  
"But I never knew you, Potter, would stoop so low! Desperate for some loving as well! Weasley, you got competition!" The girl continued. Hermione's lips were now forming one tight line as Ron and Harry were reddening. Harry knew Padma (A/N: Was the girl Harry went out with in the Yule Ball named Padma? I have a bad memory.) because he had once taken her to the Prom in his freshman year. He rejected her during the Prom as he was always at the punch bowl, talking to Ron and risking looks at Cho Chang. Harry thought Padma wasn't still angry at him anymore, but it turns out he was wrong.  
  
Harry looked around the cafeteria. People were now whispering, pointing at him and Ron. He stood up, picking up his tray.  
  
"Why would you care where we sat?! For your information, Pansy, we weren't going to sit here anyway because it looks like you and your airheads should sit at the reject table!" Harry walked by and dumped his food on Pansy's head and she screamed. "I'm sure Malfoy would like you covered in potatoes when you scramble into his bed tonight!"  
  
They left the cafeteria before anyone could recover in their state of shock. Harry didn't look back at all but if he did...he would have seen a very hurt look on Hermione's face.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ah, sorry if that chapter was crappy. I can't write beginnings! Next chapter will be much more exciting (or the chapter after that). I don't want to rush into the plot too quickly but there will be romance soon!!!!! R/R!!! 


	2. Love is blind

**Opposites Attract**

****

**A/N: **…Where are all my reviews? ;_; 

*~*~*

            "2, 4, 6, 8, WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? POTTER'S THE BEST, HE'LL BEAT THE REST, GOOOO POTTER!" The cheerleaders at the side of the field jumped madly up and down then threw their pom-poms up in the air. They scrambled into a pyramid with Parvati Patil at the top. 

            Hermione Granger rolled her eyes. They sounded like Potter was the only person on the team. Well, considering that he was the only one that scores in every game and that Weasley hardly ever lets anybody from the other team score, it was pretty much Potter's game. Ooh, how she hated that kid! Always acting like he's all that, especially after he was the captain of Blackwood's famous rugby team in only his freshman year. He even has his own fan club! How atrocious was that?! Potter always flirts with them even if he has a girlfriend.

            Hermione always thought Cho Chang was alright. She was quiet yet outgoing, intelligent and clever and nice. But her respect for her gone down. Chang, a popular good-looking senior decided to date Potter, a guy whose ego was so big you could pop it with a paperclip. (_A/N: Harry isn't really full of himself, but Hermione doesn't really know him so from her POV, it looks like he is.) _Who did Chang think she was anyway?! She doesn't deserve Potter! 

            "THOMAS PASSES TO POTTER, POTTER IS STREAKING TOWARDS THE GOAL LINE, DODGES MALFOY, CRABBE AND GOYLE AND..AND…OH BOY, 5 SECONDS LEFT IN THE GAME…GOOOO POTTER! MALFOY HOT ON HIS TRAIL AND....GOOD LORDDDD!!! POTTER WON THE GAME!!!!!!!!!" 

The stadium erupted into cheering since Potter's team was the favourite to win. Harry

slapped high fives with everyone on his team and then wrapped an arm around Cho's waist as she ran down to the field, kissing him. 

Who did Chang think she was anyway?! Hermione thought bitterly. She doesn't deserve Potter! Then her mind wheeled around. Wait! Was she jealous?!!

            "POTTER, POTTER, HE'S OUR MAN, IF NO ONE CAN BEAT HIM, NO ONE CAN!" The cheerleaders waved their pom-poms and did a backwards cartwheel, which resulted in a few knocking themselves out by cartwheeling into the bleachers. Hermione snorted and gathered her books. She missed precious study time as it was and she scrambled down into the fields towards the building.

            As she ran by Harry's fanclub, everyone started throwing taunts at her and pinching their noses.

            "EWWW, IT'S BRAINY GRANGER!" They giggled and pointed at her.

            "HEY GRANGER, POTTER WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Ron yelled. Harry punched Ron in the shoulder.

            Hermione spun around, her heart beating. She blinked.

            "HE SAYS HE'LL MEET YOU IN THE LIBRARY AT 10PM TONIGHT! DO YOU ACCEPT OR NOT?" Ron yelled once more.

            Hermione's mind swarmed. "Um…s-sure…" 

            "JUST KIDDING!!!!" Everyone around them slapped their knees and burst out into hysterics at her expression. "WHO WANTS TO GO OUT WITH YOU ANYWAY??" Someone called out and Hermione spun sharply on her heel, running towards the girls' dormitories wing, clutching her books tightly to her chest.

            As she flopped onto her bed, tears welled up behind her eyes. Of course they were joking! Why would Potter go out with HER when he had a girlfriend already? Anyway, if he did broke up with Chang, he would have an exclusive fan club to choose from. Sniffling, she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. She felt confused and lost in her thoughts. Why did it matter to her? She hated Potter! Her eyes continued to flow as she stared up at the canopy of her bed.

            "Damnit, stop crying, Granger, Potter is a big egocentric guy that happens to be good at rugby and good-looking! In fact, he isn't good looking at all with that ugly scar on his forehead and he doesn't even comb his hair!" She scolded herself and drew her legs up over the bedside. 

            But as she continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror over her bedside table, she kept picturing Harry's face. His untidy black hair that complimented his face, his gorgeous emerald green eyes that held anyone in a trance, his full lips…

            She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking?! Deciding that she needed a good nap to clear her head, she climbed under her covers and held them tightly under her chin.

*~*~*

             "THIS PARTY IS GREAT!" Ron yelled over the crowd towards Harry, as he pushed his way towards the snack table. Everyone decided to throw a party in honour of Harry's team winning streak (10 games) or more precisely, just wanted an excuse to ditch studying.

            Harry grinned and selected a paper cup full of Hawaiian punch from the table. He tipped it into his mouth. Much to his delight, the punch tasted sweeter than normal and…different. He shrugged. Probably a new version of Hawaiian punch. Ron watched him as Harry downed another cup.

            "Like my punch, eh mate?" Ron asked, taking a cup of it himself. 

            "Oh yeah," Harry wiped his mouth and took another cup. "Whatcha put in it?" 

            Ron gave him an odd look but then smiled. "Oh, just a_ secret _ingredient that I put in. I think I see Cho coming here. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then." He gave him a thumbs-up and disappeared into the jostling, dancing crowd.

            Cho finally arrived at his side, drinking some punch as well. "This sure beats doing Calculus homework," She beamed at him, flashing a dazzling smile. "You're so talented at rugby, Harry, you should try out for the national teams." 

            Harry giggled. "Oh, I know. You look so beautiful today, Cho." He laughed so hard as though it was the funniest joke ever. Then he leaned over and locked lips with Cho. They held their kiss and then decided to explore each other's mouths. Harry brushed his hand over her back, then moving his hand through her silky hair. They broke their kiss.

             "Wow, Harry…" Cho gasped and leaned in for another drunken snog.

            Ron came by, his arm draped over a blonde's shoulder. He raised his eyebrows at them. "Er, get a room, mate." He shoved Harry and Cho away from the punch table then drank some more punch. "Hey, you reckon we should try that too?" He jerked his thumb at Cho and Harry.

            The blonde nodded.

*~*~*

**A/N: **There you have it! Hermione's falling for Harry and drunken snogging sessions too. Next chapter…Parvati and Lavender decide to host a very interesting game. (And it's not Truth or Dare =P) R/R!

  
| Click

| The

| Purple/Blue

| Button

| Now!!!

\/


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Opposites Attract**

****

**A/N: **Drunk Harry + Pissed Off Hermione + Interesting Game = ??? Just read on my friends! R/R!

*~*~*

            Hermione opened her eyes to the pounding of loud music from down below. She had a headache that equally matched the music's rhythmic beat and her eyelids were burdened with sleep. She swung her legs over the bedside and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened. It was 10 o' clock! She didn't realize she slept for that long and she still had study for her Chemistry test! Leaping from under her covers, she yanked her binder out of her bookbag.

She read over her notes in her neat loopy handwriting, her fingers at her temples. Her headache grew worse as the speakers below blasted out ear-splitting music. Rereading the same paragraph over and over again, she pulled open her drawer and popped a few painkillers into her mouth but it didn't do much good. Finally, she got up and opened the door, the music enveloping her.

Hermione felt extremely ticked off. Who in their right minds would play Metallica at 10pm at night?! Some people were trying to study or getting a good undisruptive sleep. She yelled at a couple snogging near the top of the stairs and grabbed someone's drink and poured it all over them. 

"GET A BED!" She screeched at the couple who frowned. "DON'T GET YOURSELF DRUNK, GO TO BED AND GET SOME SLEEP!" She yelled at the person who tried to mop himself up with napkins. 

Storming over to the sound system, she pulled the plug and the music stopped instantly. The flashing dance lights blacked out as well. She climbed up on the platform, facing everyone.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE INSANE?" Hermione screamed into the microphone. "IT IS 10 PM, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO STUDY OR GET SOME SLEEP AND YOU-" She spat. "YOU IGNORENT JERKS ARE PARTYING WHEN IT'S A SUNDAY NIGHT AND PLAYING LOUD MUSIC THAT CAN BE HEARD MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY RESPECT?!" 

Everyone started protesting after this. Some even yelled insults at her. 

"She's right, there's school tomorrow and I can't be late for Brody's class again or I'll get more detentions…" Someone muttered loudly. A few people murmured an agreement and started to head up to the dormitories.

The crowd parted but a few wished to stay back. The ones that did weren't worried about a lack of sleep and the others…well…let's just say they had a tad too many cups of spiked punch which they can thank Ron for when they have a massive hangover in the morning. Hermione, pleased with herself, began to lecture a few bystanders. 

            While Hermione was doing this, the hostesses of the party, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had their heads bent as they whispered to each other and Parvati giggled. 

            "Ooooh, good one Lavender!" She squealed, plopping onto the couch near the center of the room. 

            Lavender clapped her hands. "You guys wanna play a game?!" Placing emphasis on the last word, she looked all around at them, her face lit up with glee. Hermione looked around, her hands on her hips.

            "What kinda game?" Fred Weasley asked, his words slurred. 

            "It's called 7 Minutes in Heaven." Parvati smiled impishly. Hermione frowned. She heard of this game – it was popular amongst the seniors but she didn't know what it was.

            "Sounds like fun!" Harry said, sprawled in an overstuffed armchair with Cho curled up in his lap. He, obviously, was drunk too. 

            "Everyone wants to play right?!" Lavender inquired and everybody nodded. "Oh yay then! Parvati and I will choose names out of a hat and those chosen will be locked in the coat closet over there." She pointed. 

            Hermione scowled. _This game is probably inappropriate, _she thought, as the two girls scribbled down names and throwing them into two brown hats.

            "Alright!" Lavender clapped her hands again. "We will start! Granger, you're playing as well." 

            Hermione's eyes widened and her eyebrows sprang upwards. "What-what! No, I refuse to participate in this…this childish game!" She sputtered and Parvati rolled her eyes.

            "Childish…whatever. Too bad, your name is already in the hat." She pulled out two slips of paper from both hats and announced them, her eyes dancing wickedly. "Well the first pair up is…Potter and Granger herself!" 

            Harry pouted as he straightened up in his chair as Cho sat on his knee. His mouth quivered. "But-but I wanna be with Cho-ee!!!" He wailed. Cho decided to join in the wailing as well. "I won't leave you, my hunnie bunnie boo-boo!" 

            "Oh don't worry, you will get your chance with her anyway later on. Besides, didn't you have enough snogging sessions earlier today?" Lavender said, calmly. Hermione stood as still as she could, her feet planted on the ground.

            "Well, I don't want to go either, so I guess you will have to skip us! I am going upstairs anyway." Hermione crossed her arms and then began to climb up the staircase. Parvati dashed in front of her, blocking the stairs. 

            "Nuh-uh, Granger, you are playing and that's that!" She declared. 

            "Make me!" Hermione tried to make herself tower over Parvati but failed. "And anyway, you can't make me play a game that I don't know what it's about!" She added.

            Parvati sighed. "You and someone else, in this case, Potter, are locked in a closet where you must spend seven minutes kissing or snogging each other in the dark, OK?!" She said impatiently and then dragged her down the steps. Lavender opened the closet as Parvati shoved Hermione in. Lavender began locking the door.

            "Wait, is Potter in there too?!" asked Parvati.

            Lavender nodded. "Yup, he's very easy to convince especially since he's drunk." Parvati smiled widely, her white pearly teeth flashing. 

            "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Lavender said then snorted. "Not for Potter though." 

            "Listen, I have a plan," Parvati said abruptly and pulled her closer into the corner. "Lavender, sneak upstairs and grab the Polaroid in my backpack. We're going to take a shot of Potter and Granger making out-"

            "…and then give it to Pansy, since she's the head of the newspaper!" Lavender exclaimed.

            "Shh!!! You got it, Lav, no wonder we're best friends forever, we think alike!" They did their secret handshake and then Parvati added, "This is payback for Potter because of what he did to my cousin at the Prom! And for Granger, score for us. Maybe this will help with her reputation." 

            The two friends giggled and then returned to the circle in the center. 

*~*~*

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Well sorta. Next chapter…what goes on behind the closed doors! Lol! Or in other words, what Harry and Hermione are thinking/doing in the coat closet. =) If I get a lot of reviews, I'll update tomorrow! Promise! Soo…

  
| Click

| The

| Purple/Blue

| Button

| Now!!! =D

\/


	4. Heaven is now known as a coat closet

**Opposites Attract**

****

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! Will it be 7 Minutes in Heaven for Harry and Hermione or 7 Minutes in Hell?! Let's find out in chapter four of…Opposites Attract! *cheesy smile*

*~*~*

            Anger flared up inside Hermione as she glowered at someone's faux fur coat. Parvati just shoved her into the closet, not even caring about her consent! She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time – Jesus, it was probably nearing 11 now! 

            _Curse Lavender and Parvati, those airhead bimbos_! Hermione thought furiously. _Once I get out of this god damned closet, I will-I will make them regret that they ever forced me to play this bloody game and waste precious study time…in fact, they'll regret that they even existed! I'll show th-_

"Cho-ee??? My puppy wuppy? Are you still there?!" A shrill from right behind her interrupted her thoughts and Hermione jumped. 

            "I am not your puppy wuppy _Cho-ee_," Hermione responded, emphasizing the last word with utter disgust. 

            "Of course you are!" Harry replied with joy. "No, no! Wait! You're not Cho-ee, you…you're CHO-EE!!!" He giggled.

            _Oh God, _Hermione held her breath. It stank like muddy boots and dog waste mixed together. She grimaced. _If only Harry's fan club saw him now…would they still swarm around him like eager bees? Oh, of course, they would probably think it was oh-so sweet…_

Harry began laughing at this exact moment, bursting into hysterics. "HA HA HA HE EHE HEHEHEHEHE!"

            "Um…Potter…why, precisely, are you laughing?" 

            Harry's laughter died down after a few minutes. "Well, I wonder, Parvati and Lavender said that this game was called 7 Minutes in Heaven." He found this extremely amusing as he started laughing again.

            Hermione sighed. "And your point is…?"

            "Well…then…this…must…be…heaven!" He gasped. 

            "Potter, it's a COAT CLOSET! Let me repeat that, A COAT CLOS-"

            "But Cho-ee," Harry whined. "We're not dead yet! And it's really dark too." He gasped suddenly and grabbed Hermione's arm, his fingers clutching tightly. 

            "What is it…"

            "WHAT IF WE'RE IN," He screamed loudly. "IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Harry…for the third time, we're in a coat closet…"

            Meanwhile, the circle stopped talking as a scream came from the closet (Harry's). They raised their eyebrows and a few grinned.

            "Must be having fun, eh Lavender?" Parvati smirked. Lavender smirked back.

*~*~*

            They stood there in silence. Hermione found her eyelids drooping. She was still very tired, even from her long nap. Maybe she could sleep here for the night and snuggle with…Hermione jerked her head up, her eyes sprang open. Was she almost going to say Harry's name. The air inside the tight closet was very hot and stuffy…it felt like she was being suffocated now as she tried to sort her thoughts.

            Then she heard a quiet sobbing sound in the corner. _Oh boy, _Hermione rolled her eyes. _What was it THIS time?!_

"Harry? Harry..." She spoke softly. The sound continued. "HARRY! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

            The sound stopped as Harry sniffed. "Well…well…I THINK MY LIPS HAVE A BOO-BOO ON THEM!!!" 

            Hermione blinked. 

            "Can…can you kiss them so it will make my lips feel better? Pwetty pwease??" He said in a puppy-sounding voice like when a kid was asking his mom for a new bike. 

            His sentence was followed by silence. Hermione couldn't think of anything to say. She could feel the faint traces of her headache coming back. 

            "Pwetty pwease with sugar on top???" 

            _Granger! HELLLLO!!!! Why are you debating whether or not to kiss him? Good grief, just say no! You hate Potter, remember? This isn't a hard choice! This isn't a dilemma! _Her conscience prodded her, the message loud and clear.

            "Um, no."

            "Pwetty pwetty pwease with sugar and sprinkles on top???"

            "No."

            "Pwetty pwetty pwease with sugar, sprinkles and stwah-berries on top???"

            "No!"

            "WAHH!!!" Harry screamed. "CHO-EE, YOU'RE A MEANIE!!!" He kicked her hard in the shins and Hermione yelled out in pain.

            She clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Be quiet! And Harry, don't EVER get drunk or drink Ron's spiked punch again! Urgh!" She hobbled around; she could feel a big black bruise forming. 

            Hermione glanced at the door. She could have sworn that it was seven minutes by now. Parvati and Lavender would be heading this way now…unlocking the closet doors…then she would be free…and she never had to kiss Potter either…

            Suddenly, Harry bit her hand that was covering his mouth and Hermione shrieked, wringing her hand around.

            "MEANIE CHO-EE!!!"

*~*~*

            They could hear the shrieks and the screams coming from the coat closet. Cho looked up at the clock, feeling uneasy for the entire time…I mean, after all, who wouldn't? Her precious Hawwy was locked up in a closet with another girl! Not to mention it was Granger too. 

            "I, I think it's time you let 'em out, Par and Lav." Then she roared into laughter, slapping the armchair, tears streaming down her face. "PAR AND LAV!!! TEE HEHEHEHEE, OOH, THAT FUNNEH, PAR AND LAV, LAV AND PAR, HEHEHEHEEHEH!" 

            Parvati and Lavender glared at her then looked up at the clock as well. Cho was right, despite the fact that she was drunk and probably couldn't tell the time. They grinned as each other as Parvati got the Polaroid ready. Ohh, Parvati couldn't wait until next week's issue of the _Blackwood Prophet. _Potter and Granger's picture of them sucking each other's faces out would be plastered everywhere…

            As Lavender fumbled with the keys and jiggled with the lock as quietly as she could, Parvati kneeled in front of the closet, her Polaroid in the exact position, her finger poised just above the shutter. She stayed like that for a while until she couldn't take it anymore. 

            "Lav! What's taking you so long?! Is it that hard to unlock the closet??" She hissed, lowering the Polaroid.

            "It…won't…budge." Lavender grunted then collapsed onto the rug, the keys dropping beside her. She threw her hands up in the air and Parvati's eyes narrowed.

            "What do you mean it won't budge?! Lemme try, here, be ready with the Polaroid!" Parvati tossed the camera into her lap and picked up the keys, marching to the door. 

            After a few minutes, she threw the ring of keys against the wall in frustration. "Damnit!!! THE CLOSET DOOR WON'T OPEN!" Parvati wailed, joining the circle once more. The others groaned.

            "Aww, so we don't get to have a try?" Katie Bell complained, her head resting on George Weasley's shoulder. 

            "Nope, we can try nex-" Lavender was cut off as the double doors that led into the room opened. An elderly woman with her hair tied neatly into a bun and dressed in a loose gown, stepped from behind the doors. Before she opened her mouth, everyone in the circle except for Parvati and Lavender, scurried into the shadows, scrambling up the staircases to their separate dormitories. Parvati tossed them a scowl.

            "Why are you girls still up?! Tomorrow is a school day as I must say and it is an hour before midnight! You got to get up at 6:00 tomorrow morning sharply!" Professor McGonagall chastised. 

            "We were, um, doing something…" Parvati mumbled. McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

            "That something is…studying for our chemistry test!" Lavender piped up and Parvati gave her a half-smile. McGonagall hesitated then nodded curtly.

            "Alright then…but please hurry off to bed now. You shouldn't be leaving studying to the last minute anyway. Good night girls and please do not sleep in tomorrow." The woman studied them both then disappeared, the doors closing shut. 

            "Well, I guess Potter and Granger will have to stay locked up in the coat closet all night then." They both snickered and ascended the stairs, shutting off the light behind them. 

*~*~*

**A/N: **I keep dragging this on and on forever, eh?! This is what you get for not reviewing much! Lol! Next chapter…Harry and Hermione's night in the closet…will they finally lock lips or no?! Now…

  
| Click

| The

| Purple/Blue

| Button

| Now!!! =D

\/


	5. Parvati has a plan

**Opposites Attract**

****

**A/N: **Parvati converts Ron to the dark side!!! MWAHAHAH! *sweatdrops* R/R!

*~*~*

            As the minutes went by, Hermione grew even more uncomfortable. She knew that there was no way in hell that Parvati and Lavender would come and let them out. She guessed it was probably around midnight now. 

            "Oh damnit, look what I gotten into now! I'll be late for classes, I won't get perfect on my chemistry test, Cedric Diggory is going to beat me for the top of the Honour roll since I won't get perfect, Mom and Dad will be extremely mad, I will break my record of my 2 consecutive "Top Student of the Year" awards and oh, oh this is so bloody horrible!" Hermione wailed, her palms pressing hard on her eyelids to keep from crying.

            "Ohmigosh, you can read the future?!" Harry asked in awe. 

            Hermione glared at him in the dark. "No, you dimwi-"

            "Oooh, tell me Cho-ee, will I get to kiss you tonight?!" He rushed on in a bubbly tone.

            _Yes, in fact, right now. _A little voice at the back of her head answered and Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Did she really think that? Oh god, no, this can't be happening, she's falling for Potter, just like the entire Blackwood female population…

            _Oh snap out of it!_ Hermione thought. _You're dead tired and you are overanalyzing things too much. It was just a little naughty thought! Besides, Potter wouldn't flirt with you if all Hell breaks loose. He's just drunk and he thinks you're his girlfriend, Cho._

            _Well…she could take this once chance to kiss him…no one will know…_ Hermione screamed out loud. She was going insane! Two consciences, one overanalyzing things and one naughty…

            "I take that as a yes." Harry said sweetly and then, even when it was pitch black in the closet, leaned over and kissed an overwhelmed Hermione on the lips. Hermione's heart fluttered and slammed against her chest as his lips brushed over hers. He then pulled back but Hermione took a hold of his shirt and tugged him near her, kissing him back. This time, they didn't hold back for a while, with Harry's hands caressing her back and Hermione ruffling his messy hair.

            For the whole moment, Hermione simply loved it. It was wonderful and she wished she could have stayed like that forever. But then her overanalyzing conscious took over and yelled out loud and clear in her mind, _STOP! YOU'RE K__ISSI__NG POTTER! _

            She immediately broke away and gasped. What has she GOTTEN into?!

*~*~*  
  


            Hermione wanted out so badly. She banged into the closet doors, pummeling the oak frame with her balled up fists. She continuously slammed her body into the doors. 

            "Let me out!" She screamed, her voice high and shrill. Then she slumped and burst out into tears. What did she do to deserve this?! Why did God decide to punish her like this?! 

            She jumped as a soft gentle hand laid on her shoulder. 

            "Don't be mad," He said quietly. "It's no use. Let's just go to sleep and wake up when someone gets the janitor to open the closet. They're bound to get their shoes and coats anyway."

            Hermione sniffed and nodded, choosing a pile of scarves and hats as her pillow. She laid down, shutting her eyes closed, letting sleep drift her away into her dreams.

  
*~*~*

            Sunlight streamed through the slits in the closet doors onto Hermione. She opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her vision. She looked around…where was she? Then her hands flew to her mouth as she remembered last night's events. 

            "Oh, why god, couldn't you have just left me to die in my sleep?" She murmured. Now where was Potter...hopefully he wasn't still drunk. Hermione looked around and spotted Harry sleeping. His chest heaved up and down in a peaceful manner and he was snoring lightly. Hermione then realized his arm was draped around her shoulders and that when she was sleeping, her head was on Harry's chest.

            "YOU JERK!" Hermione kicked him in the ribs. "YOU DIRTY-MINDED LITTLE RAT!" 

            Harry awoke, disturbed. He gasped and clutched his ribs, rolling over. "Ouch! Why…stop…kick…ing…me!" He wheezed. On top of his lack of sleep and his bruised ribcage, he had the absolute worst hangover he ever had in his life. 

            Hermione was equally as grumpy. "Oh you know why I was kicking you! Don't ever touch me again!" She stormed over to the doors and tried to wrench them open but she remembered it was still locked. 

            "Don't…walk…so…loud…" He moaned and curled up in a ball, his hands over his head. 

            "Your fault for getting so drunk," She scoffed. "Now listen Potter-"

            "What now…" He complained and Hermione whacked him again.

            "LISTEN! Okay, whatever happened in this closet will not be told to ANYONE, you got that clear?!" Hermione said, sternly. 

            "What do you care…you don't have no reputation like me. If anyone knows, I'm the one who gets it."

            "Oh, I don't care about that! But if anyone finds out that I've been kissing you, they're going to taunt me forever about me and you." Harry, realizing what could happen, grimaced.

            "Granger, you do know that I wasn't kissing you because you were…Granger…I was kissing you because you know…I thought you were Cho."

            Hermione rolled her eyes, her arm resting on the wall as she looked down at him. "You don't need to state the obvious, Potter." 

            "Okay."

            "Please don't tell Cho about th-" Harry's sentence was cut off when the closet doors suddenly burst open. The sunlight blinded them both as they shielded their eyes. They looked up, directly at Filch, Seamus and Dean, whose jaws were dropped instantly. From their view, it looked like Hermione was covering Harry with her body and Harry was on the floor. 

            Harry quickly realized. "No no, Dean, Seamus, it's not what you thi-"

            "Well well, Potter and _Granger,_" Filch sneered. "Never expected you two to end up together. It's almost time for classes to start, so HURRY UP AND GET READY! And do me a favour, don't lock yourselves in the coat closet during the night to do some…business…" 

            The two flushed deeply and ran out of the closet, not stopping to look at Dean and Seamus's astonished faces. 

*~*~*

            "Did you hear…Potter and Granger were caught in the coat closet…" Whispers of gossip were exchanged throughout the cafeteria that morning. Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be seen and a few guessed that they were hiding in their dormitories in embarrassment and shame. 

            Parvati and Lavender were looking extremely smug during breakfast. Only the ones who were participated last night in the game knew why. The bell rang and everyone started to filter out of the cafeteria towards their designated homerooms. 

"Hey, Lav, I'm going to be a few minutes late for History so I'll see you later," Parvati told her best friend as she spotted a redhead making his way out the cafeteria. Lavender nodded and Parvati swung her bag over his shoulder, running after Ron. Her heels made loud clicking sounds across the polished floor as she caught up with him, panting.

She dug her perfectly manicured nails deeply in his shoulder. 

            "Ouch! What the hell…" Ron turned around to face Parvati. "Uh, hi Parvati, can we talk later…I have to go to English right now."

            "Pfft, Professor Gregory won't even notice you're late. He never does for anyone anyway." Parvati suddenly looked around as if she was doing something guilty and lowered her voice. "I have something I wanna ask you Weasley…"

            "Yeah well if you're asking me out on a date I'm already with April Hughes." Ron replied, checking his watch and fidgeting his way closer to the staircase. 

            "Ugh NO! Of course I'm not asking you out!" She scoffed in scorn. "You see, it's about Potter and Granger and I had this idea that maybe you could help me hook them up together on a date." Parvati smirked then gave a little giggle.

            Ron raised his eyebrows. "Um, sorry, I'd rather not, if you haven't already noticed, Harry's my best mate." He turned and Parvati grabbed him again, flashing a fifty dollar bill in his face. 

            "Oh come on," She teased, fluttering her eyelashes. "Money should do the charm. Besides, don't you want revenge on Potter for making you run around outside in front of everyone in a pair of hot pink boxers?! Don't worry, your mate isn't going to have it so bad…it's just one itsy bitsy date and they probably will flee after they see each other!"

            Ron sighed. "Double the 50 and we have a deal." 

            Parvati gave him a too-sweet-almost-sickening smile. "Alright then, Weasley, nice doing business with you." She slipped two fifties down his shirt and winked seductively at him, strutting across the now deserted corridor. Her extra strong lilac perfume lingered in the air.

            "God, doesn't she know when she walks like that it looks like a bottle cap was shoved up her ass?" Ron muttered, tucking the crisp bills into his back pocket. But he felt guilty though for agreeing to participate in Parvati's plan. 

            "Oh, stop fretting Weasley, it IS only one date that probably won't even occur and you DID promise to yourself that you would get Harry back for the whole boxer stunt." He shook his head and sprinted towards his English class.

*~*~*

**A/N: **Ahh, sorry to all you Parvati fans out there, but Parvati is some rich snobby slut in my fanfic. I didn't really like this chapter, I thought there were way too many unnecessary scenes in it but what the heck. Next chapter will be better, I promise! 

  
| Click

| The

| Purple/Blue

| Button

| Now!!! =D

\/


End file.
